Dragon Ball Super-Rewritten(My Version)
by CreativeWorksFrom509
Summary: A lot of people complain about Super's decisions...be it from writing, to Power Scaling and Plot Holes and even I am found guilty of that. I like to draw so I thought I'd make my own version of the show which will (hopefully) lead into more original work. Here is my version of Dragon Ball Super!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note-_** " This is my first project and with my current plans for my own Dragon Ball Super manga, I'd thought

why not make a general plot/idea to keep track. This story is taking account nearly **all** of the complaints fans have with the show/manga, such as

Power scaling, Plot holes, etc. Hope you enjoy! "

*Dragon Ball Super Chapter/Episode 1 is discarded minus one or two details.

Dragon Ball Super Chapter 1- "Training Begins on King Kai's Planet! The Birthday Party Begins"

Tired, exhausted, and desperate for training, Goku is forced to work on the Cabbage fields 8 hours each day, each week. Flying overhead in the

bright blue skies, young Goten carries his mother, Chi Chi , over to see Goku to check on his progress. Surprised and exhausted, Goku is relieved to

see his wife and son stop by. Chi Chi looks around and sees all the plucked Cabbage- "Wow, Goku! You've really stepped it up a notch, huh?". "Ye-

ah." Goku said, slightly chuckling yet still exhausted. Seeing him almost collapse with exhaustion, a feeling of pity strikes Chi Chi. "Oh, alright! With

all this cabbage you plucked, we might have enough for weeks! *sigh* I suppose it's only fair to give you a break." she said. Whatever feeling of

sorrow and exhaustion that he previously contained was gone, now replaced with an energetic feeling like that of a kid. Struck with happiness, Goku

jumps up and prepares for Instant Transmission. "Thanks Chi Chi!" Goku said as he vanishes away. Left with a blank feeling inside, Chi Chi mutters

that Goku forgot his food box. Shortly after, they hear a honk in the background. Startled, they look back to see Hercule standing outside of a limo

with a black briefcase in his hand.

"Hey there! Is Goku around?" Hercule said. "He just left...why?" Chi Chi remarked. "Well, I wanted to give this to him as a thanks for saving the

planet!" He opens up to briefcase, which inside possesses a gold like glare. Greedy and ecstatic, Chi Chi and Goten pop in front of it to stare at its

inside. "If the money's for dad, don't you think we should wait and give it to him?" exclaimed Goten. "Oh, don't be silly Goten! I'm your parent too

hehe!". She grabs the money and thanks him for the generous donation. "Just one condition though! Don't tell anyone about the whole Majin Buu

mess. It'd shatter my record being the World's Savior and all!" said Hercule. After agreeing to Hercule's terms, he drives off in his limo as Goten and

Chi Chi stare at the money.

"HA!". Yelling out a ferocious roar, Goku punches, well, nothing! Inside his mind though, is a different story. Now a Super Saiyan, Goku lunges

forward towards Cell who swiftly dodges the attack. Unaffected, Goku counterattacks by turning around and roundhouse kicking him. This isn't like

real life though, the apparition is vaporized into a cloud of green dust. Startled, Goku looks behind him and sees Kid Buu lunging towards him. Now

a Super Saiyan 2, Goku jumps up and launches an attack at Kid Buu. (Vaporized- Kid Buu turns into Light Purple dust) Something catches Goku's

eye, he stares ahead at an apparition of Frieza. Almost like he's stuck in a trance, Goku is focused on a rematch with Frieza while King Kai shouts

"Goku! Goku!" in the background. Finally, it wears off and Goku goes back to normal. "Hey! I made dinner for you! Are you gonna eat it or not!"

King Kai shouted. "Coming!"-Goku. Meanwhile on the beach back on Earth, the family is all ready to go! "Vegeta! Ugh...does he ever show up on

time?" said Bulma. "I'm right here!". Standing on top of the Capsule Corp. ship, Vegeta stares down strict and unfazed. He is NOT looking forward to

their outing.

A few hours later, the family finds themselves at many different places such as Carnival's, the mall, a Concert and a Bingo hall! "Huh. A bingo

tournament sounds fun!" Bulma thought. Going _even_ further into the day, the Capsule Corp. ship lands on none other than the territory of Capsule

Corp. itself. "Ah! I forgot to get a Wedding present for Videl...!" exclaimed Trunks. With her mother's agreement, Trunks flies off to meet Goten so

the two can pick up a gift for Videl. On an unknown planet far into the galaxy lies a powerful warrior. A warrior who seeks to seeks to challenge

Goku himself, but he does not yet know it. "It's time to get up, my lord!" said a mysterious figure, calmly. "Not now, Whis! I'm trying to sleep!"

shouted a Cat like figure. "Now, Lord Beerus...you promised you wouldn't do this. I'll set the timer for 5 minutes while I go prepare your bath." Whis

said. In the bath tub, Lord Beerus slowly starts to drift off to sleep again, relaxed in the soothing bath tub. Suddenly, a transparent figure with

a fiery red aura enters his thoughts. Glimpses of Beerus and the mysterious man exchanging punches flicker in his mind. Startled and shaken,

Beerus jumps up out of the tub with a new goal in mind- Who is the mysterious man?

Find out next time in Chapter 2- "The Destroyer Awakens From His Slumber! Bonding Moment Between Father and Son."

Please leave a Review in the bottom to let me know how I did and if you want to see more, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

The search for the mysterious man begins as Lord Beerus desperately explores planet to planet. Meanwhile on Earth, Bulma prepares her Birthday Party as Vegeta and Trunks have some Father-Son Time.

 **Dragon Ball Super Chapter 2-** **The Destroyer Awakens From His Slumber! Bonding Moment Between Father and Son**

On King Kai's Planet, the mighty Goku trains seeking to get stronger. "Whew! Man, I'm beat!" said a worn out Goku. "Here, put these on." King Kai said in the background. He stands in front of Goku carrying a Blue tracksuit with a label that translated to "Go-ku". "Go take a shower first! I don't wanna smell your sweat while I eat!". "Ehehehe, alright!" Goku chuckled as he walked inside King Kai's bubble shaped house. On the Triangle shaped world known only as "Lord Beerus' Domain", we find Beerus walking into the kitchen to eat breakfast. He takes a seat and prepares to eat but it's not ready yet. Tired and impatient, Beerus snaps! "Whis, hurry it up! I'm starving!" He yelled. "Coming right up, my lord!" said Whis as he raises his staff. The black orb in the center of his staff glows bright green as a plate with toast and eggs lands in front of Beerus. "What? That's it?!" Beerus said, disappointed. "I'm sorry my lord, but we don't have much else to eat around here." "I'm tired of eating bread! I want something different to try! Find me a new planet to try." said Beerus, assertively. Looking through his glowing staff, Whis goes threw the list of planets trying to find the right one. "How about Planet Deshiino?" "Been there already." said a bored Beerus. "Planet Buttah?" asked Whis. Once again declining, Beerus tells Whis to continue on with the list. "Let's see here...Oh! How about Earth?" asked Whis. "Earth, huh? Where have I heard that before?" Beerus wondered. "Well, news spread across the galaxy after the defeat of Buu." Whis responded. "WHAT?! Someone defeated Majin Buu?!" Whis continued to inform that a Saiyan named Goku destroyed him using the Universe's Energy. He didn't stop there though, Whis proceeded to tell him that Goku was the man that defeated Frieza.

"A Saiyan? You're telling me he beat Frieza **and** Majin Buu?!" Beerus laughed. "Correct. He currently resides on the North Kai's Planet. Would you like to see him?" Whis asked. With Beerus' consent, Whis pulled up a video clip of Super Saiyan Goku demolishing Frieza. "That's impossible! How could a Saiyan have that much power?" questioned Beerus, confused and in denial. Whis says he doesn't know either, but that he's impressed at Goku's massive feats. Determined, Beerus tells Whis to take him to the North Kai's Planet and question this man Goku. A few seconds later, Beerus grabs onto Whis' shoulders as they teleport away.

Back on Earth, Trunks meets with Goten at a Local Jewelry Store somewhere in West City. Trunks realizes that they can never afford that stuff, no matter how much they get paid and walks out of the store. After following suit, Goten suggests he go see his mom as she's "the best" when it comes to this sort of thing. Nodding in agreement, Trunks and Goten fly off to Capsule Corporation. "Don't you think we could get there faster if we go Super Saiyan?" asked Goten. He transforms into a Super Saiyan and dashes off, leaving Trunks behind. "Hey, wait up!" said Trunks as he goes Super Saiyan. Flying off in the distance, the two later arrive at Capsule Corp. in about 10 minutes.

Once he lands, Trunks is met with the cold look of his father, Vegeta. "Uhh...go ahead Goten. I-I'll catch up with you." said Trunks, nervously. Of course, Goten runs off to ask Bulma for help in picking out a gift. Slowly, Vegeta walks towards Trunks with a stern look on his face. "Look at you. Instead of training, you're out picking gifts with the son of Kakarot." Speechless, Trunks can do nothing but listen and agree. "Tell you what- If you can land 3 hits, I will personally pick out a gift for Videl." Vegeta offered. Nodding in agreement, Trunks follows his father into the Gravity Room across from the Main Building. Curious and excited, Trunks jumps up and down to get a hold on the extreme Gravity. "The Gravity is 200 times that of Earth's." Vegeta smirked, unsure if his son can handle it. "HA!" Trunks shouts, now transformed into a Super Saiyan. He continues to jump up and down easily at high speeds. In an attempt to throw his father off, he dashes towards Vegeta mid way after jumping. "Hmph!" Vegeta smirks as he prepares to attack. Once up close, Trunks teleports behind his dad and kicks him away towards the wall. Caught off guard, Vegeta catches himself before crashing into the wall. Confused, Vegeta looks around trying to locate Trunks. Focused, Vegeta realizes what he's up to and vanishes as well. In that instant, Trunks appears...punching nothing but thin air. Confused, Trunks propels himself forward by firing a Ki Blast at the ground. Barely struck by the blast, Vegeta catches himself before getting caught in the blast. Frustrated, he turns around and punches Trunks, who just now appeared, in the stomach. After crashing into the wall, Trunks starts to tear up in pain and screams in pain. "OWWWWW!" screamed Trunks. He fires a Ki Blast out of anger to which Vegeta easily blows away. Dashing towards him, Trunks vanishes right when he reaches Vegeta. Thinking he knows his next move, Vegeta turns around but Trunks appears in the same spot as before and kicks Vegeta into the wall. Happy and in pain, Trunks de-transforms back into base and grasps his forehead.

"Good job. Maybe one day I won't have to take it easy on you." said the cocky Vegeta. He looks over to see Trunks still tightly grasping his forehead with tears in his eyes. Embarrassed, Vegeta tries his "best" to cheer him up. "H-hey! No crying! You're a Saiyan!" Sadly, that has no affect on Trunks as he is on the verge of bursting with tears. "I told you I'd pick out a gift didn't I?! Come on, we've got until tomorrow." said Vegeta calmly. Slightly cheered up, Trunks follows Vegeta out the door to buy a gift. Meanwhile in Space, Beerus and Whis are still traveling to King Kai's planet searching for Goku. Beerus yawns, tired and impatient. When he opens his eyes, Whis is no longer present but is replaced with the transparent man from Chapter 1. He tries to get a closer look but realizes he's not holding on to something. Back to reality, it turns out Beerus let go of Whis' shoulders, startled and confused. Shortly after, he quickly grasps Whis' shoulders, tightly. "Are you okay, my lord?" Whis asked. "I saw him again. The man from my dreams." Beerus cautiously replied. "Oh my, do you think the Oracle Fish was right?" "There is no such thing as a Super Saiyan God!" Beerus yelled. "This might have something to do with that Saiyan who killed Majin Buu." Whis theorized. They continue on with their journey, moving at an even faster pace to get to King Kai's as fast as possible.

Our story will be continued next time on Chapter 3- "The Destroyer Arrives; Bulma's Celebration Party Begins!"


End file.
